Edward's Secret
by Turtlelicious
Summary: Edward lies to his sister Alice and his love Bella. What's this big secret Edward is trying to keep? Please R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1: Lies

_Chapter 1_

My old truck came to a stop in front of the Cullen mansion. I was going to surprise Edward when he got back from his hunting trip. I got out of my car and walked slowly up the door. I looked around at the familiar surroundings and knocked.

Alice was at the door quickly and opened it. "Where's Edward?" she asked perplexed.

"Isn't he out hunting?"

"No, he's supposed to be with you."

"Well, he told me he was going to be out hunting and he'd be back today." I was now also perplexed.

"He's been here every day at some time and each day he's told us he would be out with you."

"Well, what's his future right now?"

"Just a moment, come in and we'll sit down."

"Okay." We walked over to the couches in the front room and sat down. I waited silently as Alice sat across from me concentrating.

Finally, I broke the silence, "Well?"

"I just can't get through to him. He blanks out every time. Wait, I see you… It's gone again." Alice sighed.

"What could it mean?" I whispered.

"I don't know." We sat in silence for only a moment longer before Emmett came in.

"Well you two are quieter than usual," he said with a big grin on his face.

I smiled. Just seeing my almost brother, Emmett's smile brought me hope. "I haven't seen you in a while!" I said with a laugh.

Just then Alice said, "SHHH!"

I looked back at her. "Hey, don't you shhh me." Emmett said playfully.

"Really this is serious," I told him. He stayed quiet.

Finally Alice looked at us. "What did you see?" I asked.

"He's just decided to go to your house to say hi and so you'll know he's safe and officially back from his 'trip'."

"Why did it take you so long to see that?" I asked.

"Well, he kept changing his mind, he couldn't decide whether to come here or go to your house."

"I'm totally confused," said Emmett.

Alice and I looked at each other. She signaled for me to tell so I did. "Edward told me he'd be out hunting till today, so I came over here to surprise him when he got home. Apparently, he'd told Alice he'd be at my house today, but he wasn't at my house. He also told her he'd be at my house yesterday and the day before that. He was supposed to be gone all those days."

"Not only that, I was trying to see Edward earlier, but he kept blanking out." Alice finished.

"Well, he could have just been out hunting a were-wolf you know." Emmett suggested.

"But this just isn't like him, to lie to his family?" Alice said. "I think he's up to something."

"Who's up to something?" asked Jasper coming down. We quickly explained the story to him. "Huh, that just isn't like Edward." I saw Alice give Emmett an I-told-you-so look.

"I think we need to set a trap. Jasper you need to look at Edwards's emotions and see if he looks nervous when we show him Bella and ask him what he's been up to." said Alice.

"Wait, but won't Edward be able to read you're thoughts and know you're setting a trap, or trying at least." I put in.

"Good point Bella. Nobody think about the trap when anymore, we can't let Edward look at our thoughts and know what we're up to," instructed Alice. "Oh, and Emmett, you think about the suggestion you made about were-wolf hunting. See if he picks that up and uses it as an excuse."


	2. Chapter 2: Trap

_Last Chapter Recap:_

"_I think we need to set a trap. Jasper you need to look at Edwards's emotions and see if he looks nervous when we show him Bella and ask him what he's been up to." said Alice._

"_Wait, but won't Edward be able to read you're thoughts and know you're setting a trap, or trying at least." I put in._

"_Good point Bella. Nobody think about the trap anymore, we can't let Edward look at our thoughts and know what we're up to," instructed Alice. "Oh, and Emmett, you think about the suggestion you made about were-wolf hunting. See if he picks that up and uses it as an excuse."_

_**Chapter 2**_

We acted as normal as we could under the stress. We were all really nervous so Jasper had to keep calming us down. Finally, Edward's Volvo pulled up in front of the house.

Time passed slowly as I looked back and forth between Alice and the window where I watched Edward get out of his car and walk up to the door. I watched him turn the doorknob and the door slide open.

Suddenly things where quick again. "Bella," said Edward confused and with a hint of annoyed ness, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't I have a right to come to your house, or is that forbidden?" I asked. He was definitely not normal; he'd never talked to me like that.

"Oh, yeah, you can be here. I love having you here." Where was the sincerity?

"So, where were you? Bella told me you haven't been to her house all week." Said Alice walking into the room; she was followed by Emmett and Jasper.

"Do you really want to know Alice?" he asked with one of his crooked smiles.

"Edward." Alice said skeptically.

"Fine, fine…"

I cut him off. "So you weren't hunting? You, lied to me?"

"Let me explain," he said. Then noticing I was about to start crying, he said, "Is that okay, can I explain?"

"Yes," I said turning my eyes away from him. How could he be so cruel? I though he loved me.

"You see, I was hunting in a way, I just didn't want you to worry about it Bella. That's why I couldn't tell you where I was. There is a were-wolf that has gone bad and it's after you Bella. It's one of Jacob's pack. I had to go fight it."

"Well next time you have to go fight a were-wolf, would you please tell us the truth Edward? We're you're family," said Alice.

I was still looking down and finally I whispered my question, "Who was it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Edward.

I looked up and searched his face, "Who was it," I paused, "That went crazy?" I gulped.

"I don't think I can tell you that," said Edward.

"Why, because your lying?" hatred wove around my words.

"No. It's because that's confidential information and I'm protecting you."

"I thought you trusted me! If you loved me, you would tell me everything. Have no secrets."

He came toward me, "I do love you Bella, with all my heart." he took my hands and stepped in to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"Get away from me."

Edward turned and punched the wall. I felt to sad and hurt to do anything so I ran out to my car and got inside. I didn't feel like going home to face Charlie so I decided to drive out to La Plush and ask Jacob about the pack member who had "gone bad".


	3. Chapter 3: La Push

Last Chapter Recap:

_Last Chapter Recap:_

_He came toward me, "I do love you Bella, with all my heart." he took my hands and stepped in to kiss me but I pushed him away. _

"_Get away from me." _

_Edward turned and punched the wall. I felt to sad and hurt to do anything so I ran out to my car and got inside. I didn't feel like going home to face Charlie so I decided to drive out to La Plush and ask Jacob about the pack member who had "gone bad"._

_**Chapter 3**_

It was dark and raining when I arrived. I went to the door and knocked. I waited, and waited. I knocked again; still no answer.

I went back to the car, sat down, and cried.

A soft twittering found my ears and I saw an orangey light through my closed eyelids. I felt my eye start to itch and tried to move my arm. It wouldn't listen to me. I tried again and it worked. A tingling sensation ran up my arm.

I heard movements from somewhere close and felt a warm hand start gently stroking my hair. "Hello Bella." I heard Jacob's voice whisper. I smiled and stretched my sore muscles.

The cold suddenly found me, and it spread through my entire body chilling me to the bone. I started to shiver and curled myself back up.

"Where am I?" I asked through chattering teeth.

"You're in your car, in La Plush," he answered. The trauma of the night before flashed through my mind. I put them out of my mind and smiled. Suddenly, I started to shiver violently. "Are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, just cold," I managed to say. Jacob picked me up and hugged me close to his warm chest as he carried me inside. He laid me down on the couch and piled a six or seven blankets on top of me.

Once I had stopped shivering, my thoughts turned to Charlie. "Oh crap…" I thought aloud.

"What?" asked Jacob.

"Does Charlie know where I am?" I asked nervously.

Jacob chuckled, "Yeah, he knows, I phoned him this morning when I found you in the car."

"Good," I said snuggling in under the mound of warm covers. I then fell into a deep sleep.

The next few days passed slowly. It turned out I had gotten sick from my sleep over in the car so nobody was supposed to talk to me. Apparently, it was supposed to make me "get better faster". I got to have a few conversations though.

On one occasion, Jacob came in and whispered, "Hey Bells, I know I'm not supposed to be here right now, but I'm not. And, I'm not talking to you right now either. Also, we are not having a conversation. Got it?"

"Yes," I replied with a quiet laugh.

"So, why did you come here anyways?" Jacob asked. "Not that I'm not happy you came."

I smiled; I'd been expecting something like this. "Well, Edward and I got in a fight."

"I knew that bloodsucker wasn't right for you." Jacob replied.

"Don't call Edward that." I said.

"Oh, fine."

"Anyways, I suspect he lied to me..."

"Oh, typical of a leech." muttered Jacob.

"I heard that." I told him.

At that point, Billy came in carrying a tray of food. "Jacob, out. Bella, here's your lunch. Get some more rest." _There's only so much rest a person can get!_ My mind screamed in reply.


	4. Chapter 4: He's Gone

_Last Chapter Recap_

_When I had stopped shivering, I asked, "Does my dad know I'm safe?" I'd planned to call him the night before on Billy and Jacob's home phone, but that hadn't really worked out._

"_Yeah, he knows, I phoned him this morning when I found you in the car."_

"_Good," I said snuggling in under the mound of warm covers. I then fell into a deep sleep._

_**Chapter 4**_

Turned out I had gotten sick from spending the night in my cold car, so Charlie, Billy, and Jacob unanimously agreed that I should stay put till I got well. As a result, I really didn't get a chance to go see Edward again until a week after those terrible events and by then, I'd decided to forgive him.

I left La Plush by telling Billy and Jacob I'd come visit them soon. Then, I hurried off to the Cullen mansion. _Take two_. I thought. I replayed the scene that had taken place over and over in my mind trying to pick out things that had said Edward really did love me, and things that said he did not.

An eternity later, I reached my destination. Again, I got out of my car and walked slowly up the door. I looked around at the familiar surroundings and knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again.

No answer.

I went inside, "Hello!" I called.

"Up here!" Alice yelled down.

I climbed the stairs and looked into each room. I ended up finding Alice sitting across from Carslie in his office.

"Sorry we didn't answer the door, we were in the middle of an important discussion and didn't think you'd be back since you and Edward were mad at each other," Carslie told me.

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

Carslie and Alice looked at each other. "Bella, Edward left just after you in a strange mood…" Alice said.

Carslie finished her thought, "It was like he was happy, relieved, and humored with only a tinge of sad or madness. You did put on a very good show though."

"Actually, it wasn't entirely a show. I really was angry with him. Anyways, where is Edward now? I really need to talk to him."

"He's gone," replied Carslie and Alice at the same time.

**Okay, my chapters are really short right now I know. But bear with me, we're getting to the good stuff. I PROMISE!! :D**


End file.
